A Tattered Soul
by Gigglepus78
Summary: The Kishin, Asura, appears at a random student's home after supposedly being killed by Maka. She has a goal of healing The Kishin's fear. Rated mostly K-plus with some vulgar language.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed, closing the door to my apartment. Being the new kid was always rough, seeming especially so at the DWMA. Having started in the middle of the school year, I had no idea what was going on. Everyone else already had partners, but I was still stuck without a meister. If I didn't find one soon, I'd be stuck in remedial lessons with _Stein._ Just the thought made me shudder. Shaking my head to clear it from the remaining dread, I made my way to the kitchen. I took out some leftover meatloaf. I silently waved my hand over it, casting a spell to heat it up. Oh, another thing; I'm part witch, part weapon. I don't use incantations like most witches do, and my magic is very limited; I can only alter temperature, emotion, and wounds; my magic also doesn't really affect non-living things, beyond temperature. I would be able to use magic as effectively as any other witch, but the fact that I was a weapon seemed to weaken it.  
I was about to take a bite when I heard a couple of thuds at the door.  
_Now what?_ I thought.  
I opened the door to see a man-at least, I _thought_ he was a man-standing with his back against the wall. I tried to step forward, but he jolted, tensing his muscles, ready to attack. He was...terrified? I held up my hands to try and show him that I wouldn't hurt him. Looking at him, I saw that he was dirty, wearing some sort of bandages for clothes, and bone thin. He had black hair with white spots on the ends, and strange red eyes, along with a third one on his forehead.  
The terror in his eyes got me thinking. _What is he afraid of?_ I pushed the question out of my mind and focused on how to help him. An idea came to me and I signaled for him to wait. I rushed into my room, grabbing an extra blanket. I ran back and held it up to him. He shrank back, eyeing me as if he thought I was going to smother him. I carefully lay the blanket down and backed away slowly, my hands up. He looked at the blanket before stepping back. The bandages around him started moving! He picked the blanket up with said bandages, thoroughly inspecting it for about five tense minutes before finally wrapping it around himself. Satisfied, I went back to eating dinner. While eating, I heard mumbling and a few little cackles. This guy was confusing..._  
_

**_Inside the Soul..._**

_I have to kill her! There's no telling what she'll do! She's obviously with the DWMA, I can't trust her! She'll turn me over, then it's back to being sealed away! _I thought, gnawing my fingernails. I was worrying myself over whether to kill her now, or waiting till my power restored. _If I don't kill her, then she could hide me...Yes...I could threaten her...then it would only be a matter of time before my power grows again! No! She's only lying! She knows who I am and will turn me in the first chance she gets! She needs to die...yes...kill her! Take her soul!_ At this, I let out a quiet chuckle. But I still had to regain my power. If I killed her, they would find me...but if she lived, I could make her keep me hidden... I decided to kill her later. I knew in my weakened state, I couldn't fight Lord Death. He would overpower me, I tightened the cloth the girl gave me around myself. It wasn't anywhere near what I liked to wear, but it was better than just the bandages.  
Night fell, and before resting myself, I made sure the girl was asleep. Once it was confirmed, I eventually drifted off into a restless sleep.

**_The Next Morning..._**

"Hey! Breakfast time!"I shouted from the kitchen.

I heard multiple thuds before I realized that shouting wasn't the best idea. The stranger came into the room, blanket pulled tight and bandages held up. I heaped a plate full of bacon eggs and pancakes. He looked at it, pondering as if it was poisoned. I rolled my eyes. Seriously? How paranoid _was_ this guy!?  
"Look, it's fine," I said, proceeding to take a bite of everything, "See? Just fine."

He gingerly took the plate and poked it with the fork, still looking unsure.

"Now what?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"I...I don't usually eat normal human food..." he mumbled.

"You speak as if you _weren't!" _ I snorted. "Just eat! You look starved."

"You're not afraid?" He said while looking at me quizzically in that now annoying way of his.

"Uhh...one, no; two, should I be?"

"Do you really not know who I am?"

I was becoming wary...who _was _he? He should've kept his mouth shut, now _I'm _worried!

"...No, I don't know you who you are. Would you care to tell me?"

He stayed silent for a moment. Then, before I could do anything, I was bound and gagged by his bandages.

"I can't trust you not to scream or attack." He said. "I am the Kishin Asura."

My eyes widened in shock and disbelief. The Kishin!? He was supposed to be _dead!_ The scythe-master Maka Albarn killed him! Yet there he was! Standing in front of me! There was no way...all of a sudden, it clicked. The weakened madness that he was emitting should've clued me in immediately! With this moment, a pact in myself was made. I would use my powers to help his fear and madness, and help him regain his trust towards...well, everything. I would try my balance his fear and bury the paranoia.  
I, Makkena Peters, would heal The Kishin.

"If you attack or call for help when I release you, you will be killed. Understood?" He said.

I nodded. Once he released me, I looked around and noticed the calendar. What I saw made me blanch. There, on May 22, tonight, I had scheduled for Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki to come over for dinner! This posed a problem.

"Okay, I will do my best to keep you hidden, but you have to cooperate as well. If I suddenly stop having people come over here, it'll look suspicious. I have friends coming over tonight, so I'll have to have you say in one of the rooms, not coming out until everyone is gone. Can I trust you?" I said rather quickly.

Asura looked at me probably deciding whether to kill me or not, "What about my madness wavelength?"

"I got it! If I can put a sort of Soul Protect on you, where you would still be at full capacity, but no one would be able to sense your soul unless they were within five feet of you."

Before he could object, I waved my hand, casting the spell.

The energy it required took its toll immediately, and I wobbled for a moment. Once I steadied myself, I looked at Asura. He looked at me, perplexed, and stayed silent.

"Okay, I only have two requests of you while I'm hiding you. Number one, stay out of sight. If they know who you are, you're blown! Number two, no eating human souls while you're here. If you do that, you're blown! _Plus_ they'll start searching, too. Got it?" I said urgently.

He nodded. "Yes. What was it you saw on the wall behind me?" He asked, suspicious.

"Oh...well, four people are coming over for dinner at, like, five..." I said, feeling cornered.

His eyes widened and he looked at the calendar. He tensed up for a moment and relaxed. "Fine..but if you tell them _anything, _you'll die for sure, all of you!"

I nodded. _That went better than I thought it would..._ It's good that I doubled up on the spell, lessening the distrust of me a _small_ bit. But it certainly took a toll on my strength. Each spell used energy form my soul wavelength, so I had to be careful.

Now I just had to hope for the best...

_**6:00 PM...**_

"Whew! I'm stuffed!" Soul said, tipping his head over the back of the chair

I had cooked burgers and fries for dinner, and everyone loved it. It was delicious, yet informal. Both Maka and Tsubaki had one each. Whereas Soul and I had two burgers each. Black*Star somehow managed to eat four and still wanted more fries. I told him a firm no, stating that he would throw up if he ate anymore. He had denied it (as usual), stating that a 'big man' like himself wouldn't, thankfully Tsubaki convinced him that he shouldn't. So no vomiting was had...at least for today. I had no idea how she put up with him, but I wasn't her, so I shrugged it off...

I took everyone's plates and put them in the sink.

"So what's for dessert!?" Black*Star asked predictably.

"Black*Star! You shouldn't be so rude!" Tsubaki scolded.

I shook my head, laughing. "No, it's fine. If you must know, I have no dessert, so if you still wanna eat, try finding some in your home!" I said, partially joking. Partially...

"Alright!" He shouted. Seconds later, I heard the door slam.

No! Black*Star!" Tsubaki called after him. She turned around and gave me a small bow. "Thank you for the food." She said, polite as ever.

I smiled. "No problem! You should probably follow him, though..."

"Ah! Right!" And she dashed off after him.

Soul clapped a hand against my shoulder, grinning with his sharp pearly whites.

"Thanks." He said, proceeding to walk out the door.

I nodded. I turned to see Maka standing up, staring in the direction of my room, seeming confused.

"I-is something wrong Maka?" I asked.

She jolted. "O-oh...no, it was nothing... I just thought I sensed a soul for a second..."

I smiled. "Who knows, you know that I have a fish. I was training on it earlier with my magic. Maybe it affected the soul somehow."

She nodded. "Yeah...that makes sense...that _did _happen to the dog you healed." She smiled again. "Anyway, thanks for having us over!"

I shook her hand "Anytime."

She waved goodbye and left. As soon as she was gone, I exhaled sharply and slumped against the wall. That was _far _too close. I'd have to strengthen the shield around him, otherwise he'd be found for sure. I walked down the hallway and opened the door of my room. Asura jumped, then relaxed slightly when he saw it was just me.

"They're gone. You can come out now."

I walked into the kitchen to clean up. Looking at the plate, I saw that there were twelve burgers left. I shook my head, knowing that I wouldn't be able to save them as leftovers.

"What's that?" Asura asked, startling me.

"Oh, it's just the food we ate tonight. I was figuring out what I should do with it."

He picked up a burger and poked it curiously. Seeing him, I took out a bun and put it on the counter in front of him.

"If you really want, you can have it. I suggest putting that on a bun, though." I turned around, walking towards my room. "I need to fold my laundry, I trust you won't do anything bad, right?"

He nodded. I gave a court one back and proceeded to laundryville. I finished it in about ten minutes, and when I went back to the kitchen, I wasn't sure whether to laugh or scold, or _anything._ Asura was sitting there, eating one of the burgers, but seven were missing from the platter of twelve.

"What?" He asked, mouth full of burger.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEEEEY! This is going to be a very slow updating process during the summer. I always have other things to do, so I'm not on the computer often. During the school year, it should go faster. HAPPY READING!**

* * *

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head. "N-nothing. I just didn't expect you to eat _one_, let alone seven. If you eat that many, you'll get a stomach ache and possibly throw up," I informed.

He only shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, well. May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," I said, crossing my arms.

"As you should know, staying in any one place for any period of time tends to get boring. I would like to be able to go out and perhaps sit on the roof of this building. I would also like some actual clothes," he stated coldly, taking another bite.

"Alright." I said, after pondering for a moment. "But you'll have to wear some sort of disguise,"

"What sort of disguise?" he asked, distrust showing again.

"Well, we'd have to dye your hair solid black, and you would have to wear a hat to cover your third eye, aaaaaand you'd have to wear contact lenses to hide your normal eye color." I said, flicking up a finger for each one.

"What are contact lenses?" he asked.

"They're these little pieces of plastic that you put on your eyes. Some are used to improve bad vision, like glasses, and some are used to make one's eyecolor appear different. They don't hurt, they just itch sometimes. At least, that's what I've been told."

After a brief moment, Asura relented. "Fine. But you don't touch me,"

I nodded. I didn't care, as long as he complied. I waved my hand in the air, heating up the burger in his hand, as far as he knew. I also removed a little bit more of his fear. I overdid it, however, and got extremely dizzy. Since I was standing, I fell over, hitting my head on the wall and knocking myself unconscious. Note to self; when casting spells, sit down.

* * *

After warming the human food in my hand, the girl fell over, knocking her head on the wall. I lightly nudged her with my bandages; she didn't move. It would be pointless to leave her there, people would find it strange and look around the house. So, still eating, I picked her up and dropped her onto the couch. I inspected the item in my hand, curious as to why it was so good, before taking another bite.  
I had decided that this girl wasn't lying, although she still scared me. She wasn't afraid of me, and not only that, my madness wavelength had absolutely no affect on her! It made no sense. I had no idea why I trusted her at all...she reminded me a little bit of Death. She didn't look like it, but she was very analytical, basing many of her actions off of logic. Which made me think... why wasn't she scared? Had she stopped imagining things, as I had? Or did the madness affect her in a different way?  
As I caught myself thinking of these things, I dropped the food in my hand. I was...asking questions? I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts. Asking questions like that would only end in more fear.

**********************Next morning, Sunday, 10:45 a.m.****************************

I bumped the door open, confidant that the disguise would work. I had gotten a sort of ski-cap, along with pale blue contacts and black hair dye. No one should recognize him. I had also gotten him some long underwear, a couple shirts, some pants, and a hoodie, all either black or grey. Not quite the excessive layers he would normally like to wear, but they should satisfy him.

"I'm back!" I yelled, then realized my mistake as soon as the words left my mouth.

After a couple thuds, Asura peeked around the corner, glaring at me. I mumbled my apologies, proceeding to unload the bags. He observed me from a distance, which was to be expected. I laid out the hair dye, contacts, and clothes.

"For the dye and contacts, just follow the instructions on their respective packages. I got you some clothes, although I'm not sure you'll like them. You'll have to deal with it if you don't, though. The slimmer clothes are supposed to be the first layer, and the biggest one with the hood is supposed to be the top. The hat is to hide your eye," I explained.

After a 'proper inspection', he took the hair dye and looked at me. "Are you sure that this works?"

I nodded. "Yup. I dye my hair all the time. Just do it in the bathroom, because if that stuff drips onto the carpet, it'll never come out."

He nodded, going into the bathroom. As he walked away, I sat down, casting another spell to remove some more of the fear. My vision went spotty for a moment, then restored. Sometimes I hated that I was only _part_ witch. If I was a pure witch, then it wouldn't take so much freakin' ENERGY! I just had to deal with it, though. I unpacked the rest of what I had gotten and started making lunch. I had figured that since I was making Asura change his appearances, I had might as well make him burgers. I had gotten enough meat for at least ten burgers, knowing that he would most likely eat them all. Strangely enough, he hadn't gotten the least bit sick from eating those twelve leftover ones the night before. I would just make myself a plain tuna sandwich for lunch. If I was going to hide the freaking Kishin in my house, I should 'pay the price', so to speak.

About an hour later, he came out; hair sodding wet, but solid black. I was in the middle of grilling on the small deck when he looked at me. I nodded my approval, then gestured to the clothes I had laid out on the couch. When I came back in, I almost didn't recognize him. He had contacts in, so his eyes were a soft blue, and with the hat on, you couldn't see his third eye at all. Combined with his hair and clothes, he looked like the average teen, appearing about eighteen or twenty. Smiling, I waved him over. I handed him the plate which had a total of 11 burgers. He took it, with a slight smirk on his face, and immediately started eating. I could definitely tell that he was happier. He wasn't so scared, which left him the freedom to be happy. It was cute, in a way. It sounds weird, but it was cute. I was about to comment on how he looked when there was a knock at the door. He blanched, and looked as if he was about ready to bolt. I put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked to me.

"Let's just see who it is, alright? It'll be fine. Besides, it'll look suspicious if I have a plate full of burgers when I'm the only one here." I said quietly.

He still looked unsure, but before he could protest, I answered the door. It was Maka.

"Oh, hi." She said.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"Sorry for coming over so suddenly, but I forgot my notebook here last night."

"That's fine. I was going to give it to you tomorrow in class. Come on, I can make you some lunch or something!"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room where she stopped dead in her tracks. Asura only stared, the fear obvious.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot to mention that I got a new room mate! Aaron, this is Maka. Maka, Aaron. Yay! Introductions! I'm gonna go make some food now. Maka?" I said, quite quickly.

Maka broke her staring contest. "Huh? Oh, n-no thank you. I already ate."

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, no. Aaron just looks really familiar for some reason." She responded.

I grabbed her notebook off of the counter and handed it to her.

"Thanks. Will he be going to the DWMA?" She asked, turning to walk out the door.

"Says he's not sure he wants to. He's an exceptional meister, but doesn't really do well with people. He's pretty shy." I explained.

Maka smiled. "That's okay. I think he'd have fun, once he got used to it. Try to convince him!"

I smiled, waving goodbye. After shutting the door, I slumped onto the floor... again. Maybe I should have listened to Asura. As I thought of this, his bandages floated over and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"WHY DID YOU DO _THAT!?_ She, of all people, would be the most likely to RECOGNIZE ME!" He said, dangerously close to shouting.

"But she didn't. I had to test the disguise. If she had recognized you, I could have wiped her memory. Either way, you'd be safe." I stated calmly.

The last part was a total lie. I had no idea if my magic was capable of memory alteration, but he relaxed nonetheless. He released me, and proceeded to eat the burgers, with a quite frustrated look on his face. At least now I knew that the disguise worked. I stayed sitting, and cast another spell to remove more of his fear. I swayed, but stayed upright. Now, about one fourth was gone.

* * *

**WOOOOOOOOOOOO! SECOND CHAPTEEEEEEERR! So, whatcha think?**

**Ed Elric: meh, its okay, I guess... where am I?**

**Me: uhhhhh... one, you're not in here, two, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!?**

**Ed: No idea. **

**Mello: Who's this shortie?**

**Ed: WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO TINY HE GETS SQUASHED BY ANTS!?**

**Mello: DUDE! *puts chocolate into pocket***

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! APOCALYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPSE! Oh, yeah. I own nothing but the plot and Makenna. Excuse me while I go and hide in a bunker before I'm caught in the battle of the blondes.**

***rock hurtles through the air* **

**Me: OH S***!**


End file.
